Hiromitsu Potter-Malfoy
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: Cela faisait quelques temps que Harry a quitté Poudlard pour une raison bien spéciale. M-preg. HPDM


POV Harry.

- RHAAAA ! J'en ai MARRE !

Harry n'avait pas pensé que cela serait si dur sur le coup. Depuis maintenant plus d'un an, le brun ne faisait que maudire Draco Malfoy, par la faute du blondinet narcissique, Harry manquait cruellement de sommeil, et pas que cela... Pour expliquer, après la défaite du Lord Voldemort les élèves avaient tous repris les cours, du moins ceux qui étaient encore vivant, afin d'obtenir leur ASPIC. Mais durant l'année, plusieurs choses avaient changé, Potter a rompu avec Ginny parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne ressentait aucun amour pour la jeune fille. Son meilleur ami Ron lui en avait voulu de cette rupture, il ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir brisé le cœur de sa chère sœur qui n'était pas aussi innocente que le disait Ron. Elle pensait que personne ne savait mais il était arrivé plusieurs fois, même pendant qu'elle sortait avec Harry, d'aller se faire quelques garçons au Près-au-lard. La seule personne, de ses amis, qui avait pardonné à Potty était Hermione qui était plutôt compréhensive. L'autre cause de cette rupture était que le brun était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne n'était autre que Draco Malfoy alias La Fouine. Avant même que Harry ne se rende compte de ses sentiments, il passait son temps à le regarder et à découvrir ce qui se cachait sous son masque impassible. Même après avoir eu connaissance de ses sentiments, ses observations avaient continué, il l'aimait à en mourir. Un jour, le Survivant, sans qu'il s'en aperçoit vraiment, avait fini entre les draps du blond. Ce dernier au dessus du Sauveur et allant et venant en lui. Dans ses souvenirs, Draco et Harry l'avait fait plusieurs fois dans différentes positions toute la nuit. Celui-qui-a-vaincu se souvenait de n'avoir que crié et gémit toute la nuit sous les coups de reins de Malfoy. Cette nuit-là était la meilleure de sa vie. Le blond avait pris la virginité du brun et le lendemain matin, l'avait viré de sa chambre, le considérant juste comme un coup d'un soir. C'était ce qu'avait toujours cru Potter. Le jeune sorcier brun avait souffert de ça, il ne s'était pas pardonné de lui avoir cédé et à présent, il en payait encore plus les conséquences. Ce n'était que un mois après s'être donné à Malfoy que Harry avait commencé à être malade. Il avait durement toute cette période des vomissements, des nausées, prise de poids, malaise et envie de fraise...Hermione s'était alarmé de voir l'état de son ami et l'avait conduit directement à l'infirmerie, demandant à l'infirmière de trouver la cause des symptômes. Pomfresh lui avait annoncé quelques heures plus tard, avec douceur qu'il était enceint. Au début, Harry avait refusé d'y croire, il se disait que ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Son premier et unique partenaire qu'il avait eu été Draco. La fouine avait réussi à le mettre en cloque en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Potter était resté quatre mois en cours, utilisant des sorts de dissimulation pour cacher son ventre mais cela ne suiffisait plus. Il décida alors de quitter le collège et de vivre dans un appartement dont il avait fait acquisition, il y avait quelques mois pour ne pas repartir chez les Dursley lors des vacances. Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrêté là, à la suite du décès de Rémus et de Tonk, Harry était devenu le responsable légal de leurs fils, Teddy Lupin, son filleul. Dès que le Sauveur eu quitté Poudlard et s'était installé dans son appartement qu'on lui ammena son filleul qui jusque là, était dans un orphelinat.

Lors de la grossesse d'Harry, quelques personnes l'avait soutenue : Minerva, Severus et Narcissa Malfoy. Cette dernière avait beaucoup apprécié Harry, dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré alors, quand elle avait su que Potter avait disparu, elle avait demandé à Minerva qui l'avait mis dans la confidence. Le petit brun avait avoué avec beaucoup de mal à Narcissa que c'était son fils qui l'avait engrossé. La femme en avait sauté de joie et avait dansé pendant plusieurs minutes en chantant « Je vais être Grand-mère euhhh ! Je vais être Grand-mère euuh ! ». Le jeune sauveur avait beaucoup été soutenue par Narcissa, c'était celle avec qui il passait le plus de temps et il l'a considérait comme une mère.

Plusieurs mois après, lors de l'accouchement de celui qui a survécu, ce dernier avait choqué beaucoup de monde. Toute les personnes s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte un petit garçon comme la tradition familiale Malfoy le veut mais il ne donna naissance à un garçon mais à une fille, une adorable petite fille. Quand Narcissa demanda comment cela pouvait être possible, Harry lui répondit juste qu'il avait le don de briser les règles alors, la Tradition n'avait pas résisté à son don. Cette explication avait beaucoup fait rire la blonde. Depuis la naissance de sa fille, Hiromitsu Lily Narcissa Potter(son premier prénom est celui d'un chanteur Japonais que j'adore~), la femme avait été encore plus présente, elle voulait être là pour sa petite fille. La jeune Hiromitsu était un parfait mélange des Malfoy-Potter. Elle avait le même teint que celui de Draco, le teint pâle. Elle avait aussi de lui, la forme du visage, du nez et les cheveux lisses. La petite avait récupéré de Harry sa couleur des yeux, des cheveux et la forme de ses lèvres. Elle était tout bonnement adorable, son visage était lumineux. Même Voldy ne résisterait pas à une bouille pareille. Son parain était Severus Snape et sa marraine Hermione Granger. Potty n'avait jamais été apprécié par le maitre des potions mais lui, il l'aimait bien à présent. Leurs rapports s'étaient aussi grandement amélioré depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry se souvenait encore de la réaction qu'avait eu Hermione à l'entente de sa grossesse. Cette dernière s'était plongé dans un profond mutisme pendant plusieurs jours avant de lui sauter dans les bras, quatre jours après, heureuse et le félicitant. Potter lui avait toute de suite demandé si elle acceptait d'être la marraine et la jeune femme avait tout de suite accepté, très heureuse. Après qu'il eut fait sa proposition, Granger s'était mis, étrangement, à la couture et s'amusait à faire des vêtements à Harry, Teddy et le bébé. Potter hésitait encore à le dire à Malfoy, il avait peur de sa réaction. Il avait tellement peur que le blond rejette sa fille qu'il ne lui avait rien dit.

Ce jour-là, le bébé avait cinq mois, elle était adorable mais là, ce qui avait causé le ras-de-bol de Harry était le fait que Mitsu ne faisait pas ses nuits et elle pleurait beaucoup tout le long de la nuit. Potter se leva pour la troisième fois cette nuit, réveillé par les pleurs de la petite. Il alla la border. Le jeune papa se disait que dans à peine une demi-heure, ça sera l'heure du biberon. Après quelques minutes le bébé se rendormit et Harry alla voir dans la chambre de son filleul, vérifier si ce dernier dormait encore. Il faisait toujours attention à ce que Teddy dorme bien ou se sente bien. Le Papa fut rassuré de voir que le petit dormait profondément et qu'il n'avait pas été réveillé par les pleurs de Hiro. Après cela, il alla dans la cuisine, préparer le biberon de sa fille. Il fit chauffer du lait maternel et y rajouta un peu de chocolat, ensuite il passa à l'eau froide le biberon pour le refroidir un peu, essuya la biberon et alla avec dans la chambre de sa fille. Harry prit la petite dans ses bras qui s'était de nouveau réveillé et lui donna son bibi. Hiromitsu le but rapidement, une vraie petite gloutonne. Potty posa le biberon vide, mit Potter fille contre son épaule et lui tapota le dos, l'aidant à faire un rot. La petite brune fit son renvoie quelques minutes après. Potter garda Hiro dans ses bras encore quelques minutes avant de la remettre dans son lit et il partit se recoucher.

Le lendemain, quand Harry se leva, le soleil était déjà bien levée. Il descendit de son lit, alla prendre une douche et prépara le petit déjeuné. Potter terminait à peine sa préparation que Teddy arriva, les yeux encore endormies. Le petit garçon mangea ce que son parrain avait préparé avec enthousiaste, il adorait la cuisine de Papa Potter, son parrain cuisinait si bien. Le père prépara aussi le biberon de Hiromitsu et il alla la chercher. Quand il revint avec le bébé, qui était déjà bien réveillé et gazouillait joyeusement, il lui donna le biberon. Elle le finit une fois de plus, rapidement. Il fut même obligé de lui retirer plusieurs fois, avec douceur, la tétine de la bouche pour éviter qu'elle s'étouffe. Il lui fit faire son rot et la mit jouer dans son parc. Harry alla prendre son adorable filleul dans ses bras pour leur câlin quotidien du matin. Teddy se mit, comme à son habitude, à raconter ses rêves, sa scolarité et son programme pour ce jour de repos à son parrain. Potter l'écouta en souriant et en lui faisant quelques bisous sur son front. Le jeune homme adorait son bout'chou, il était si adorable. Une chose avait rassuré Harry quand il avait prit le petit garçon avec lui, il n'était pas un louveteau-Garou. Potty se voyait mal essayer d'être un animagus lors de sa grossesse, ça aurait blessé Hiro.

Soudain un hiboux arriva par la fenêtre et déposa une lettre devant le père. Ce dernier jeta plusieurs sorts de détection avant de l'ouvrir. Harry s'empressa de donner quelques bouts de Pancake à le hiboux qui repartit. Le jeune homme déplia la lettre et se mit à la lire. Ce qu'il y lut le figea sur place. Minerva l'invitait à venir déjeuner avec eux le midi même dans la grande salle à Poudlard. Harry ne savait que faire...il avait soudainement peur, si Malfoy apprenait que Hiro était sa fille, s'il apprenait que le bébé était une Malfoy...qu'allait-t-il faire ? lui retirer Hiromitsu ? Se moquait de lui et sa fille ? la rejeter ? Potter hésitait vraiment mais comme il était aussi question que Teddy vienne avec lui, il allait lui demander son avis. Les enfants étaient plus important que lui.

- Ted ?

- Oui, parrain ?

- On est invité à prendre le déjeuné à Poudlard, tu veux y aller ?

- Ouiiii !Là où Papa, tonton Siri, Tonton Sev', Tata Mione et Parrain ont été !

- D'accord, aller, va donc te préparer. Sourit avec douceur Harry

Harry baissa les yeux une fois Teddy hors de vue, il allait le revoir...l'homme qu'il aimait le plus. Il avait peur de leur rencontre. Le papa se doutait bien que le blond devait être en ce moment avec quelqu'un, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais compté pour lui. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur douloureusement, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire face à Malfoy maintenant. Mais Ted voulait y aller et Hiromitsu était en droit de rencontrer son deuxième père. Harry prit la petite Potter dans ses bras et l'amena dans la salle de bain, il la posa sur la table allongé, la déshabilla et la mit dans l'eau chaude qu'il avait invoqué quelques secondes avant. Pour entretenir son bébé, il avait appris différents sorts pour aider les mères dans l'élevage d'enfant, comme faire chauffer le biberon plus rapidement, faire couler et chauffer de l'eau, ... La petite pataugea dans l'eau en gazouillant de contentement. Après un quart d'heure, Harry la sortit de l'eau, l'habilla et la mit dans le parc, le temps qu'il préparait le sac pour sa fille. Une demi-heure après ils furent tous les trois prêts à partir, tous emmitouflé dans leurs manteaux. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Harry, le jeune homme avait mit la petite dans son siège haut, l'avait attaché et avait aussi mit la ceinture à Teddy. Il se mit au volant de la voiture et roula jusqu'à Poudlard. Il se gara dans la cours, sortit de sa voiture et alla détacher sa fille, la prenant dans ses bras. Il prit le sac dans le coffre et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Arrivé devant la salle, Potter ouvrit les grandes portes d'un coup de baguette, ils firent un pas dans la salle et déjà tout le monde les dévisageait. Le silence fut coupé par un cri venant de petit Lupin.

- TATIE MIONE !

Le petit garçon courra vers la table des Griffons et sauta dans les bras de Hermione qui le réceptionna et le serra contre elle. Harry souriait devant le comportement de son filleul, il était décidément très adorable. Potty vit le professeur Mac Gonagall se lever et commencer à expliquer sa présence.

- Ce matin, j'ai invité Harry Potter, ici présent, à venir déjeuner avec nous. J'avais pensé que cela serait une bonne idée pour lui de se reposer. Il n'est pas venu seul comme vous pouvez le voir. Dans les bras de Miss Granger, c'est le filleul de Harry : Teddy Lupin. Il y a aussi la fille de Harry : Hiromitsu Potter.

A la fin du discours de Minerva, plusieurs élèves chuchotèrent sur son passage. Des questions revenaient souvent « Qui est la mère de la gamine ? », « Qui a eut un enfant du Survivant ? » et « Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec sa femme ? »

Harry n'en fut pas perturbé et avança dans une des rangées en direction de la table des professeur, poussant la poussette devant lui. Arrivé à la table, il s'installa à côté de Sev'. Harry prit la petite dans ses bras et la donna au parrain de la petite avec un sourire. Ce dernier la prit et lui fit un câlin devant tout le monde. Mitsu gazouillait, heureuse d'être dans les bras de Snape. Quelques minutes après, Hermione arriva en compagnie de Ted. Elle fit un grand sourire à Harry.

- Je suis contente de te revoir Harry, tu m'as manqué. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Je pourrais la prendre aussi dans mes bras, après ?

- ...Elle est dans mes bras, Miss Granger, dans les bras de son Parrain. Répondit froidement Severus.

- Mais euh ! je suis sa Marraine, moi.

Hermione et Severus se disputèrent encore quelques minutes Hiro avant de se mettre d'accord pour qu'ils puissent la tenir dans leurs bras chacun leurs tour. Harry se permit de regarder enfin les élèves. Ron lui lançait un regard noir et méprisant, Seamus et Dean lui firent un petit sourire, Neuville lui fit un signe de la main et Ginny lui faisait les yeux de biche pour qu'il revienne vers elle. Potter fit un sourire à Seamus, Dean et Neuville mais envoya un regard noir à Ginny. Le papa pivota sa tête en direction des Serdaigles et fit un sourire à Luna en réponse de son signe de la main. Il regarda maintenant les Serpentard, un seul Serpentard lui fit coucou, Blaise Zabini, Un chic type à l'humour douteux que Harry appréciait. Il lui répondit d'un sourire. Le Sauveur regarda Malfoy qui lui, le regardait d'une expression indéchiffrable.

Fin POV Harry

POV Draco

Malfoy serrait les poings, il était en colère et triste, presque sans espoir. Il n'en revenait pas que Potter, SON Potter avait eu un gosse. Il ne le supportait pas. Harry Potter était à lui et personne d'autre. Draco refusait d'y croire vraiment, même si la preuve de l'existence de l'enfant était l'enfant lui-même dans les bras de Sev'. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire et ce qu'il s'était passé, le blond était raide dingue du Survivant, il l'avait toujours été, à leur rencontre chez Mme Guipire. Au début, il les avait refusé, ses sentiments, se forçant à détester Harry de tout son cœur. Se fut seulement pendant la guerre qu'il s'était vraiment rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour Potty. Il avait peur, lors de la bataille finale, de ne pas le voir revenir. Ce jour-là, il avait été si heureux que le Sauveur soit revenu qu'il en aurait sauté de joie si son éducation lui permettait. Lorsqu'ils avaient tous repris les cours, Malfoy découvrait de plus en plus de choses à son propre sujet, il commençait à vouloir couché avec Harry, il avait de plus en plus envie de lui sauter dessus. Afin de calmer ses pulsions, il s'était mis à coucher avec n'importe qui mais il remarqua bien vite qu'il n'en éprouvait aucun plaisir. Un jour, il s'était décidé de coucher quand même avec Potter, il lui avait fallu plus d'une semaine pour réussir à le mettre dans son lit. Cette nuit-là, Draco avait prit son pied comme jamais auparavant. Il lui avait fait l'amour avec douceur et à la fois avec violence. Harry ne lui avait plus du tout résisté de la nuit et gémissait toujours plus fort, un doux son aux oreilles de Malfoy. Le lendemain, ce dernier avait pris peur, il était persuadé qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un coup d'une nuit pour Potter, il l'avait donc viré. Le blond avait vu ses sentiments amplifier après cette nuit d'extase. Pour oublier son Potter, il avait couché de nouveau avec d'autres personnes mais il ne bandait même plus donc, les autres avaient quitté son lit après les préliminaires, n'arrivant pas à faire réagir Mini-Draco. N'en pouvant plus de ces échecs, il avait voulu s'unir de nouveau à Harry mais on lui apprit que SON Potty était parti et que personne ne savait où il était. Il passa l'année à se morfondre sur lui-même, s'inquiétant au sujet de Harry. Maintenant, il ne savait pas s'il devait fondre en larmes ou se réjouir de le revoir sain et sauf. Malfoy regardait le brun, son petit brun, tenant l'enfant dans ses bras avec un air doux sur son visage. Le blondinet trouvait cette scène magnifique et se plaisait à imaginer qu'il ferrait aussi parti du tableau. Savoir que cette scène serait impossible, lui serra le coeur. Il avait envie de pleurer. Draco se leva de son banc, traversa la salle et sortit de là. Il se dirigea en direction de sa chambre de préfet quand...

- MALFOY !

- P-Potter ?

Blondie avait reconnue la voix de la personne en question...il la connaissait par cœur. Malfoy ne sut comment réagir mais il se décida à parler normalement, de sa voix traînante.

- Potter, Alors tu as réussi à te mettre en couple ? une petite godiche fan de toi, je paris. Et tu lui as fait un enfant ? Oh ! je suis sûr que tu n'as plus voulu d'elle mais elle t'a ramené l'enfant pour que tu acceptes de rester auprès d'elle.

- ... Je suis toujours Célibataire et je n'ai couché avec une fille et lui ai fait un bébé. Je suis celui qui a porté Hiro. C'est un homme qui m'a mis enceinte...Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir...

- Quoi ? un homme ne peut...

- Un homme peut tomber enceint. Je ne sais pas comment mais c'est possible et j'en suis l'exemple.

- C'est qui...le mec ?

Malfoy était heureux, Potter était LIBRE et parfait pour lui. Draco vit son brun baisser la tête en rougissant. A présent, le blond se promit d'éliminer chaque moucherons qui s'approcheront trop près de SON Sauveur et le mec qui l'avait mis en enceint était en tête de liste.

- Qui est le gars qui t'a mis en cloque ?

- Euh...je...tu le connais.

Draco ne répondit rien, cherchant qui était le deuxième père de la gamine. Zabini ? Non, Hiro avait la peau pâle. Nott ? non, il était hétéro. Weasley ? impossible, la petite n'était pas rousse de plus, lui et Harry étaient en froid. Le blond n'arrivait pas à savoir.

- ...

L'aristo entendit le survivant soupirer. Il leva la tête et se rendit compte que son pote Potty était entrain de partir. Le grand réagit au quart de tours, ne voulant le laisser partir.

- QUI EST CE MEC ?

Le jeune brun ne répondit pas et lui dit de chercher lui-même, en partant. Malfoy retourna à son tour dans la grande Salle. Quand il y entra, le sujet de conversation principale était la gosse de Potter. Il s'asseya à côté de Blaise, la mine sombre.

- Draco.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- J'ai été voir Hiromitsu, la fille de Potter. Elle est adorable, elle ressemble à un ange et puis, elle...tu devrais aller la voir, c'est un conseil d'ami.

Draco se demanda ce que pourrait avoir de spéciale, le bébé pour que son ami lui conseille d'aller la voir. Le blondinet se leva, s'approcha de la table des professeurs pour voir l'enfant. Il arriva à la table, l'air de rien et regarda la petite fille. Le jeune blond ne put retenir un cri de stupeur. Hiromitsu...mise à part la couleur des cheveux... ressemblait en tout point à un Malfoy. Il contempla le visage adorable du bébé et il n'eut plus aucun doute, Hiromitsu Potter était sa fille, c'était lui-même qui avait mis Harry en cloque. Il était vrai que Draco avait baisé Potter et lui avait dit-ordonner- de partir le lendemain matin, au réveille. Le brun qui avait vu le grand blond regarder la petite, l'air ahuri, s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Tu as trouvé qui c'est ?

- C'est...c'est moi, pas vrai ?je suis le père de Hiromitsu ?

- Oui...Tu étais la première personne avec qui j'ai couché et la seule...Je n'ai donc eu aucun doute.

- Pourquoi m'avoir rien dit ?

Malfoy entendit son petit brun soupirer. Le blondinet était maintenant déterminé à récupérer son homme et sa fille.

- L'aurais-tu accepté ?M'aurais-tu bien traité ? ne m'aurais-tu pas insulté ? Je ne me voyais pas te le dire, mais je l'ai promis à Narcissa...te le dire une fois que je te verrais.

- Narcissa ? ma mère ? Ma mère est au courant ? alors que je ne le savais pas moi-même ?

- Oui, ta mère. Oui elle sait tout, c'était un de mes seuls soutiens lors de ma grossesse, avec Minerva, Severus et Hermione.

Draco n'en revenait pas, sa propre mère était au courant de l'existence de Hiro et pas lui, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il refusait d'y croire. Ce n'était pas possible...et pourtant, si Potter le disait, c'était parce que c'était vrai, non ? De plus, Malfoy devait bien avouer que Harry n'avait pas tord sur ses réactions s'il aurait découvert son existence lorsque le brun était enceint... Le blond baissa la tête.

- Il est vrai que mes réactions n'auraient pas été les meilleurs, mais là, c'est assez différent...je...je voudrais élever Hiromitsu avec toi...

- QUOI ?

- Je veux qu'on vive tous les trois...

- Quatre.

- Quatre ? pourquoi quatre ? On en a eu deux ? tu es de nouveau enceint ? de qui ?

- Oui, Quatre...je n'en ai pas d'autre et j'en ai pas un deuxième en route... je suis juste le tuteur de Teddy, il vit avec moi et Hiro. C'est mon filleul.

- ...Oui donc à quatre. Mais faudra que je finisse l'école avant...de toute façon, si tu fais la demande, tu peux venir vivre ici.

- Je n'ai pas encore accepté...De plus, je ne compte pas venir vivre ici. J'ai un appartement et un travail, je ne compte pas les quitter.

- Ah... mais tu pourras m'attendre...je fini l'année et je viendrai à ce moment. Je viendrai te trouver.

Malfoy tenta sa botte secrète pour essayer de persuader Harry, il lui fit un regard charmeur et chaud mais, sa technique secrète fut vaine, Potter n'avait pas du tout réagit et semblait blasé.

- Aller Potter ! je veux qu'on reste pour toujours ensemble.

Mais le père Potter ne démord pas et Malfoy dû essayer de le convaincre pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que Potty accepte. Cela rappelait à Draco, la semaine qu'il avait passé à draguer Potter. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas pour l'avoir dans son lit au moins une fois mais pour le garder à vie près de lui.

- Je te préviens, ne ramène pas une seul conquête chez moi.

- J'en ramènerai pas, puisque Seul toi m'intéresse.

Potter se mit à rougir violemment à l'entente de ses mots, Malfoy trouvait ce rougissement adorable. Harry ressemblait à un ange...il se chargera lui-même de le pervertir, se disait Draco. Une chose vint dans la tête du blond à ce moment, quelque chose d'assez étrange...

- Mais, la tradition veut qu'il n'y ait que des mâles chez les Malfoy...alors comment... ?

- Haha ! Ta mère m'a posé la même question. Eh ben, tu sais que j'ai un don pour briser les règles...alors une tradition, penses-tu ?

L'aristo se mit à rire, il était vrai que Harry avait le don de briser les règles mais grâce à ce briseur de règles, il avait pu aider beaucoup de fois l'école, empêcher plusieurs catastrophes. Le plus grand se força au calme et observa de nouveau sa fille. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

- Qu'elle est son nom complet ?

- Hiromitsu Lily Narcissa Potter. J'ai choisi en parrain Severus et en marraine Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas pris Weasley en parrain ?

- Non, je...je ne m'entends plus avec lui. Il m'en veut encore..après plus d'un an...d'avoir largué sa sœur.

- Ah, D'accord...oh ? mais tu avais pensé aux de mon côté !

- Oui...tu es son père aussi. Au début, je voulais mettre Blaise pour parrain mais...il te l'aurait dit que nous avons un enfant et je n'étais pas encore prêt...

Malfoy lui fit un sourire, s'approcha doucement du brun et lui fit un doux baisé sur les lèvres, lui montrant tout son amour.

Fin POV Draco

POV NORMAL.

Les deux hommes laissèrent la petite au soin de la marraine, du parrain et du tonton Blaise qui ne voulait plus lâcher sa nièce, et ils allèrent passé la journée ensemble dans la chambre de Draco. Ils se firent des baisés et des câlins mais n'allèrent pas plus loin. Après cela, Harry et Draco restèrent en contact tout le long du reste de l'année.

Quand la fin de l'année vint, Malfoy alla rejoindre sa petite famille dans l'appartement de Potter. Bien qu'il trouvait l'endroit trop petit, il y resta et finalement s'y plaisait mieux que dans le manoir de son enfance. Narcissa venait régulièrement revoir la petite famille, se comportant comme une vraie mère-Poule. Blaise et Hermione devinrent plus proche et finirent par sortir ensemble. Ron avait découvert la prostitution de sa sœur et finit par pardonner à Harry en lui disant qu'il avait bien fait de la quitter. Hiromitsu vut son nom de Famille changer pour devenir une Potter-Malfoy.

Quatre ans après, Harry eut un troisième enfant. Le deuxième était né deux ans après le retour de Malfoy dans sa vie, ils l'avait appelé Gabriel Lucius James Potter-Malfoy. Le troisième, fut de nouveau une fille qu'ils avaient appelé Kilala Luna Pansy Potter-Malfoy.

A présent, six ans après, ils étaient heureux tous ensemble. Harry et Draco se marièrent ainsi que Balise et Hermione. Pansy et Ron venait de commencer une histoire d'amour. Les Potter-Malfoy avaient déménagé et habitaient maintenant à Godric Hollow's.


End file.
